1. Field
The application relates generally apparatus and methods of routing voice and data traffic using tunneling.
2. Background
Mobile communication devices are no longer limited to simply making and receiving voice calls. Users of such devices want to access audio, video, text, and or other content from any location. Dual mode devices exist which enable a mobile device to operate using more than one type of communication network. For example, a device may be configured to use 802.11 WLAN and a 3G cellular network.
3G networks provide subscription based access, and use a licensed spectrum to provide wireless coverage to its subscribers. 802.11 WLANs, by contrast, operate using an unlicensed spectrum, and therefore may be considered untrusted networks. Typically, a data session must be activated each time a device requests a data transfer. This creates additional latency. It would be desirable to have a method of reducing latency associated with data session establishment.